Friends, Enemies, Or More
by Karlita Jones
Summary: After years of being Frenemies Chad and Sonny finally have to face their true feelings for each other. But when everything finally seems to come into place Chad discovers that his parents "accidental" deaths might be more then they seem. Someone's killing off Chad's love one's, is Sonny next?
1. More than friends?

***MY SECOND STORY I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS ON VACATION AS A SPUR OF THE MOMENT THING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH IT TI CONTINUE****

**CPOV**

I pulled up into the drive way of the Beverly Hillshire and tossed my keys to the valet. I was here for the five year reunion party for So Random and McKenzie Falls. It's hard to believe it's been five years already, and it's hard to believe how much has changed.

"Hey took you long enough to get here!" I looked to the right and there was Sonny, my best friend of the last three years. She smiled at me and came up and hooked her arm through mine. My day instantly felt ten times brighter, it usually does when Sonny shows up she has that affect on me. We started to walk through the lobby toward the elevator. Sonny looked back toward the door. "Where's your girlfriend for the week? What's her name Giraffe? Deer?" I laughed

"Giselle, and you know that. But we're not together anymore it didn't work out." She was boring me all she talked about was clothes shoes and how great I looked with her.

"I'm sorry about that." I looked over and she actually did look sincere.

"It's alright I'll find some other girl. Nobody can keep the great CDC down. So what I miss?"

"Well since it's four o'clock I'll say… the whole day except dinner." She looked at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"What? Can I help it that I have a busy life?" I tried to look offended but it didn't work. Sonny laughed and let me go to get into the elevator and hit the button.

"I have to go get ready for dinner you want to walked down together? I checked you into your room like you asked is right down the hall from mine. Next to Nico and Tawni's" She looked at me and tried not to giggle, I inwardly groaned.

"You got to be kidding me they fight all the time I'll never get any sleeping now." We got off the elevator.

"Meet me right here in a half hour, your room is 537" She tossed the key over her shoulder and walked off the opposite way down the hall. In my room I checked my phone. I saw I had five missing calls from my mother. I shut the phone I couldn't call her back all of our calls lately end in anger and tears, I just can't do that right now. She is getting increasingly depressed since my father died and I don't know what to do. I hired a full time nanny and try to go home as much as I can but nothing seems to help. I look at the phone then get up and start to change clothes, I'll call her back as soon as dinner is done. I step out of my room and wait for Sonny. I start to think about my mom again maybe I should just call her really quick and….. Whoa. Sonny had just came around the corner and she looked…… beyond words incredible, She had on this tight strapless black dress that showed off all her curves. It fell just before her knees and she had on these sexy red high heels. And her hair was in a bun with a few curls loose around her face. She looked amazingly hot and sexy and

"Chad are you ready?" I realized I'd been staring.

"O yeah sorry just have a lot on my mind. So you look really nice Sonny." She smiled

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself. I'm glad you dressed up I forgot to tell you it was a black tie thing."

"Thanks for the compliment but of course I look nice I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I couldn't go around looking anything less then perfect it would ruin my image." Sonny elbowed me in the ribs, she hates when I do that. "Ow you've injured me for life. What is wrong with you, you crazy women?" I pretend to look scared and hold my side. Sonny rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Stop it Chad we all know that didn't hurt you," She grabs my arm and leads me to the hall. It was beautiful everyone was dressed up and dancing. And call me crazy but it felt like as soon as we walked in the room every guys eyes went to Sonny. And I didn't like it at all. What was wrong with me? Sonny is my best friend I shouldn't be having these feelings about her. Just then Grady walked up and let me just say now a days he spends less time eating and more time in the gym.

"You look really pretty Sonny" Sonny smiled and dropped my arm so she could hug Grady.

"Thank you Grady you look really nice yourself." Grady blushed (I mean could the guy be a bigger dork)

"So you want to dance?" Sonny wouldn't say yes.. Wait who am I kidding of course she would.

"Of course Grady" She grabbed his hand " See you at dinner Chad. Save me a seat" And then they where off spinning around the dance floor. I fought down the weird feeling I had in my stomach and start to walk around and catch up. I saw Portlyn and her husband Lucas Till. And then saw Zora who had matured a lot with age. Only three pranks recorded today. Then I heard before I saw Tawni and Nico.

"You can't even compliment me on how I look or hold open a door. What good are you?" Tawni yelled at Nico. She looked terrific in the flowy pink dress she was wearing.

"O I'm sorry I just thought you know since you compliment yourself so much I shouldn't need to say anything. Every morning all I hear is Look at me I'm so pretty I just get better with age. I mean come on" Nico retorted. I walked over to them hoping to quiet them down.

"Hey guys! How are you doing? Tawni you look gorgeous."

"Thank you Chad. See he can give me a compliment why can't you my own husband."

"O here we go again" Nico grumbled

"Why do you two always fight? I mean why are you even married" I just couldn't get it how can two people who fight so much stay married. Tawni and Nico looked at each other and laughed.

"Its how we communicate. We love each other and besides making up is the best part of our day." Nico looked at Tawni and they both got that starry eyed teenage look when you know two people are in love. I rolled my eyes and left. Later when Marshal called for dinner I walked into the dinning room.

"Chad over here" Sonny waved me over to a table she had with Portlyn Tawni Nico Lucas and Zora. O and Grady who was seated next to Sonny holding her hand. I felt my blood boil. I sat down on Sonny's other side. We all began talking and catching up but every time Grady whispered in Sonny's ear or brushed her arm. I felt like getting up and hitting him in the face. Where are all these feelings coming from. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello? Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes this is him who is this?"

"Hi I'm your mothers nanny and I'm afraid I have some bad news . Look where are you I want to tell you this to your face not over the phone." This didn't sound good and I instantly became worried.

"I'm at the Beverly Hillshire meet me in the lobby I'll be waiting." I got up from the table and left.

"Chad where are you going" Sonny got up and started to follow me.

"No Sonny it's O.K. something just came up and I have to go. Stay enjoy dinner." I smiled at her and then left the room and raced in the lobby. It took her twenty minutes to show up. When I saw her I waved her over.

"Hello Ms. Peters"

"Hello Mr. Copper. Um would you please sit I have some pretty shocking news to tell you." I sat down "Well mister Copper I'm sorry to inform you of this but your mother. Well she… she overdosed on pills about and hour ago. And it looks as if it was on purpose. I'm so sorry and the police wanted to inform you but I told them I wanted to do it. It was the least I could do. I feel so guilty I should have watched her." She broke down in tears. I sat there in complete shock my own mother had killed herself. My mother had killed herself. It just didn't feel real.

"Ms. Peters don't blame yourself this is not your fault." It was mine. All mine I should have cared more. Just because me and my parents weren't close I shouldn't have left her alone. "I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I gonna go up to my room." I was not about to let all of the Hillshire staff see me lose it. I raced for the elevator then changed my mind and raced up the stairs. I barley made it to my room before the tears started falling. How could I let this happen. I pulled open the door not caring to shut it. How? Why? I looked at my phone and looked at all the messages my mother called that I'll never get to return. How could she do this? How could I let her? I threw the phone at the mirror hanging in the hall and watched it shatter into a million pieces. Just like my life. Then I sank down into the closest chair and cried.

**SPOV**

**I went upstairs to go check on Chad, he had left dinner in such a hurry and I was worried about him. When I reached his hotel room the door was wide open. I walked in slowly and felt something crunch under my feet, wait was that broken glass? **

"**Chad?" I was getting more scared who had broken the mirror and why? And where is Chad?**

"**CHAD?" **

"**I'm right here stop yelling." I looked over my shoulder and saw him sitting in a chair by the balcony door. I was relieved but then worried again, why was he sitting in the dark he looked a mess, like he'd been crying.**

"**Chad what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing…Everything… Why do you care?"**

"**What do you mean why do I car? I care about you Chad you're my friend. Tell me what's wrong."**

"**No go away you can't help me" I knelt in front of him and put my hands on his knees. **

"**Well I'm gonna try. Tell me what you need, I'm here for you" Chad looked at me and something flashed in his eye's . He pushed me away and got up and walked to the window.**

"**You know what I need Sonny? Hot sweaty mind-numbing grinding sex. The kind of sex that makes you forget everything" He laugh to himself "You still want to help me?" He looked over his shoulder. I was shocked speechless had Chad just asked me for sex? Something in me was a little shocked and a little….. Excited. I guess I had been quiet for to long because Chad chuckled to himself " I didn't think so. So just go Sonny" He looked back to the window with his back to me. I looked at him Chad needed help, something was hurting him and he needed someone he needed… me. What was the big deal we were both consenting single adults, it was just sex… with my best friend and the guy I've been in love with for the last four years of my life. I can do this, I can do anything for him. I stood up and went to go close the door to his room, then walked to the window and stood behind him and put my hands on his back. He jumped ,I think he thought I had left, but didn't turn around. I moved my hands down his back and slide them around his waist. He turned around then and jumped out of my reach. **

"**What are you doing Sonny?" **

"**Helping you. This is what you asked for right?" I took of my coat, which left me in my dress. Chad's eyes slide over me and they filled with heat and lust. He turned again and gripped the windowsill.**

"**I can't be gentle Sonny it's not in me right now. So if this isn't what you want then go now. Because as soon as I touch you I'm not sure I'll let you go." My heart skipped a beat I've wanted him to say something like that to me for so long, but I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. Chad's not saying he loves me, he is just warning me. I took a big breath and walked over to Chad again. I laid my hands on his shoulder and felt how tense he was, then I leaned over and whispered in his ear. **

"**I'm sure" Chad groaned, turned around and grabbed me by the waist.**

"**You don't know how glad I am to hear you to say that." Then crushed his lips down to mine.**

**********IT'S A LITTLE DARKER THAN MY LAST STORY AND TAKES PLACE WHEN THEY ARE BOTH 21. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT*********


	2. Warning's

I Changed the story a bit from my first idea but I like this better, I hope you do to. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but it might be a while, I have three big essay's coming up and I probably won't feel like writing for fun! This Chapter is a SEX chapter and is detailed so don't say I didn't warn you. I DO NOT OWN SWAC

SPOV

I groaned at the feel of Chad's lips on mine, I've been dreaming about this moment for so long. I felt his hand go to my hair and undo my bun. My hair fell down my back in waves. Chad pulled away and looked at me with hungry eyes.

"As much As I love seeing you in this dress I suggest you take it off, before I do it for you." He leaned down and whispered in my ear "And I won't be gentle" he lightly bit my earlobe then suckled it to relieve the sting. He fingered the edge of my dress "And you should do it soon." I stepped back and reached around the back of my dress to unzip it. Then shimmed out of it leaving me in my black strapless bra, thong, and red high heel. I reached down to undo them but Chad stopped me. "No leave them on I like them, but the rest has to go" He step towards me and pulled of my bra and ripped off my thong.

"HEY!" I tried to look offended and not show how much that turned me on. He smiled

"You where taking too long." Then he was kissing me and pushing me towards the bed, while undressing himself. I moaned when his bare chest rubbed against mine. Chad groaned and pulled back again "You taste so good" His eye's got a wicked gleam in them "I wonder if you taste good everywhere" He picked me up and laid me on the bed then started to kiss his way down my body. He licked my neck and collarbone I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Then moved farther down till his head rested right above my breast. He stopped and looked at me; his breath lightly fanning over my nipple "You're beautiful Sonny" then dropped his head down pulled me into his mouth. A scream escaped before I could stop it, this felt so good. I clamped down harder on my lip and moved my hands into his hair. He lightly nibbled and sucked and licked till I thought I would go insane. This was the most intense experience I've ever been through and just when I felt the pressure begin to rise, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I tried to move his head where I wanted it but he went on his knees, grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. Then he looked down at me

"Stop holding back Sonny, I want to hear you moaning and screaming my name. I want you to know that it's me making you feel this good and it lets me know that it's me on your mind no one else." He gently kissed me "And just so you know if you scream someone else's name, I'll have kill him" then he released my hands so he could continue his slow teasing path down my body. When his face hovered over my navel and he was gently trying to pull my legs apart I had to stop him.

"Wait Chad," He looked up at me his eyes hard.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop Sonny I gave you your chance to leave." Leave? Was he crazy this was already the best sex of my life and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

"No it's just... you can't really be about.... well no one's done that before." He looked momentarily confused then his face cleared with understanding and lust.

"No? well I guess I'll just have to be the first." Then he shoved my legs apart and I was open to his gaze. I pushed my head back on the bed and closed my eyes, mortified, but nothing happened, I peeked out from under my eyelids and saw Chad's head bent and he looking at me. "Don't be embarrassed Sonny your beautiful, everywhere" He gave a smirk then his head descended between my legs and his tongue slipped over me.

"CHAD!!!" Oh my god OH MY GOD OHMYGOD this was better than anything I had ever experienced or imagined. My hips started to grind against his mouth I couldn't stop them or control my jerky movements. The pleasure was so intense, too intense, this shouldn't be legal. Then he moved his tongues up and began to circle my clit and slide two fingers deep inside me. I came

"CHAD!!!" Waves of pleasure broke over me then I went limp as a noodle against the bed and sighed in contentment. Chad had his head pillowed on my thigh and was smirking up at me.

"I'm pretty sure that Nico and Tawni heard that one." I felt heat creep up into my face.

"Was I that loud?" Chad laughed

"Oh yeah" Then he was up and over me. "But let's see if we can make it louder" then he thrust deep inside me. Oh my god I almost came on the spot. He pulled out and thrust back into me deeper than before. He kept going building up a rhythm each time felt deeper and harder than the last. Then he spread my legs wider so he could get even deeper.

"Chad" I whimpered "I think I'm going to come" He looked down at me and grinned

"Go ahead Sonny; let the whole house hear you scream my name." Then he bore down harder and moved his hand down to stroke my clit. I exploded and probably screamed loud enough that the hotel across the street could hear me. But Chad wasn't finished he kept going and increasing tempo, I came again and again until I was begging him to come. Finally he did, his body went tense and he threw back his head and growled my name; I could feel him jerking inside me. Then he collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and sweating as if we had just run a marathon. I don't know how long we laid there before our breathing finally turned back to normal. Chad rolled off me and lightly stroked my hair.

"God your incredible," I smiled up at the ceiling my eyes still closed.

"Thanks you we're great yourself, I don't think I've ever come that much in one night, since...... ever" Chad laughed and I heard him shift onto his back.

"So this has been a night of first for you hasn't it. I can't believe no one's gone down on you before." I started to blush and feel uncomfortable.

"Can we change the subject?"

"I don't see how it's possible you're just so sexy. All your boyfriends must have been idiots." Then he paused "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None of your damn business that's how many." I really wanted to get this line of questing legally changed.

"Oh feisty." He leaned over me and kissed me "Thanks for staying Sonny I really needed you" Then he got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat up, so was that the end of it? That bathroom door sure said it was. I tried not to feel hurt and got up to find my clothes and put them back on. Well my dress anyway my bra and panties were ruined. Just when I was about to zip up my dress Chad stepped out of the bathroom.

"Going Somewhere?"

CPOV

I can't believe this. Sonny was trying to sneak out on me! What the hell? She turned around and looked at me with shocked wide eyes.

"I'm going to my room" I would have laughed at the frankness of her answer but I was to upset. Was she really gonna just walk out like this had never happened? Would she even have said goodbye? Good thing I had come out to see if Sonny wanted to join me in the shower or I would have came back to an empty room and felt like some cheap whore. I walked over to sonny and yanked the dress down to her hips then pulled her close to me.

"Sonny when I said I needed Sex I didn't mean one time I meant the whole night." I circled around her and kissed the nape of her neck and felt her shudder. Hmm this reminded me of something I just might want to try. "I want a whole night with you" and maybe more, but we'll work that out later. Having Sonny pressed up against me with her back to my front was doing interesting things to my body. I reached around and began to roll her nipples between my fingers. She moaned and her head fell back onto my shoulder and she ground her butt into my erection. Now it was my turn to groan I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear "Sonny there is something I want to try with you, something I haven't done with anyone before" I continued to work her nipples as I spoke Sonny moaned. "I want you to let me know if you're not O.k. with it." I walked her over to the bed till her hips reached it then lightly pressed her down on her stomach she still had her high heels on so her butt was in the air, oh yeah this would work. I leaned over her "So Sonny are you O.k. with this?" She moaned again "Sonny I'm gonna need and answer." She was silent a little while and I was just about to ask again when I heard her whisper

"Yes, here, now. I'm pretty sure you could do anything with me Chad and I'd be O.k. with it." I smiled, I was in some serious trouble here if I didn't watch it. I stood and pushed Sonny's dress up and then slide on a condom. Then I slowly entered her from behind. Sonny's nails curled on the bedspread and she pressed her hips back into mine. I pulled back and pushed forward deeper. God this was incredible everything with her was incredible. I continued to pull out and thrust into her as she pushed her hips back on mine meeting my every thrust. I increased he tempo and she meet me thrust for thrust, I was not gonna last long at all, but I wanted her to come with me. I reached under her hips between her legs and rubbed her clit. Sonny's back bowed and she came screaming and I finally let loose and joined her jerking as pleasure crushed down over me. Then I collapsed on her once again.

A little while later after I had disposed of the condom, Sonny and I where curled up in bed and we started talking. She talked about everything even asked me about why I broke up with Giselle but never once asked me what was wrong when she walked in the room. And I was glad, I didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too badly. I just wanted to sit here with Sonny and enjoy this before tomorrow comes and I have to face my mother's funeral and my own crushing disappointment and guilt. So we continued to talk about nothing, I even asked her if she was going to start dating Grady. Sonny laughed

"I thought about it, I'm still thinking but I'm not sure especially now, I don't know if I could be attracted to him that way. " I listen to this and felt a pit fall into my stomach. She's still thinking about going out with Grady? After this? But wait what exactly is this? It started out as just sex with my best friend but maybe it's something more? I wasn't going to think about it tonight, I had enough to think about. Sonny turned over and rubbed her hand over my face. Look Chad I'm not going to ask you about it but I just want you to know that whatever you need I'm here for you." She smiled that sweet smile of hers "Especially if what you need is more sex" I laughed and kissed her. After that we stopped talking and I just held her till we both drifted off to sleep.

"_Chad" I lifted my head up. Was that who I thought it was? _

"_Chad it's me" My mother stood before me clear as day. _

"_Mom is that really you?" I got up and went to her but then the scene changed and instead of standing my mom lied cold on the floor unmoving. _

"_How could you Chad? I left you in charge of her and you let this happen" I turned around and there was my father glaring at me. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't think... I didn't know..." I whispered _

"_Bull! You knew you just choose not to help. Just like you choose not to help me" My blood ran cold. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You knew that I was being followed Chad, I told you about the warnings and threats, remember? Why didn't you help us?" _

"_That's not my fault-" _

"_Nothing is your fault is it? You where just too caught up in your Hollywood life style to care about me and your mother-"_

"_That's NOT TRUE"_

_And then you couldn't even do the last thing I asked of you and look after her. You didn't even last three months" _

"_Mom killed herself Dad how could I have stopped that?" _

_He glared at me again his face hard with anger."O please your mother's death was no more an accident then mine. I warned you to watch her but no you thought I was being paranoid." _

"_Wait are you saying both you guys were murdered? Why" _

"_Because of you Chad, all because of you. Remember the warnings I received Son? __You all will pay for your sons sins __so say it all you want but this is your fault. Everyone you love is in danger" The scene switch once again and next thing I saw made my heart stop. There before me was Sonny laying on the ground her eyes wide open and blood pooling out around her. I fell to my knees and crawled toward her, hoping she was still alive._

"_SONNY WAKE UP!" no response "NO SONNY! PLEASE GOD NO!" _

"_Dig deeper Chad" My dad's voice rang in my ears _

"_Dig Chad"_

"Chad?"

I jerked out of my dream. I was covered in sweat and breathing hard. Sonny was up on one elbow leaning over me.

"Chad? Are you all right?" She looked so worried.

"I'm fine just a bad dream that's all" I pulled her down on top of me and held her close. "Just a bad dream" I kissed her long and hard. She pulled back and smiled, then rested her head on my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. No that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"No its O.k. just go back to sleep." I pulled her to my side and held on to her tightly. That dream had scared the crap out of me, and brought up old feelings that never wanted to feel again. And then that part about Sonny. Was it true? Is someone out there killing everyone loved? It was true that the events around my dad's death were suspicious and many people suspected he was murder but it was never proven, and now my mom not even three months later? Maybe I was being paranoid and nothing was wrong, but what if something is and someone else close to me gets hurt. Like Sonny who was already fast asleep in my arms, I stroked her hair, one thing in the dream that I know is true is that I loved Sonny, more than anything I had. But was it fair to her to drag her into my world if it was dangerous? Everything in my life was so screwy and painful, and if something happened to Sonny I wouldn't be able to live with myself. We couldn't remain friends either; I could never be just her friend again after this night. No I couldn't have Sonny into my life the way I wanted until I know the truth. I had to let her go. I looked down at her; this would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. But if I have to cut Sonny out of my life in order for her to be safe then I'll do it, for her. I slowly scooted out of the bed then got up and packed my clothes. Before I left I looked over at Sonny, everything in me wanted to crawl back in bed and tell her I love her. But I couldn't if I told Sonny what was going on she would never leave, she would stay by my side and I couldn't risk it. If she got hurt I don't know what I'd do. Maybe one day, if she ever forgives me, we could be together. So I open the door and walked out of Sonny's life.

Leaving my heart behind.

SPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face. I remembered Chad and our night together. All the wonderful things we did. I loved him, and I had to tell him, besides I was pretty sure after last night that he loved me to. I rolled over to wake him up and discovered the bed was cold and empty . I sat up heart in my throat.

"Chad?" I looked around the room hoping he would appear. "Chad?" I wrapped a sheet around me and got up. One glance around the room told me everything I had to know.

Chad was gone.

I sank to the ground. He wouldn't have left me unless it was for a good reason right? Maybe there was a note. I got up and raced around the room searching everywhere in vain, not even realizing the tears running down my face. How could he? How could he just leave like nothing happened? Didn't I mean anything to him at all? I stopped maybe that was it, maybe I meant nothing to Chad, I was just an available girl around when he needed one and now he was done with me. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought. No I couldn't be. I had to find Chad he wouldn't get away this easy. I slipped on my dress and race to my room not realizing that I was barefoot and slide my key in the door. I got dressed then ran down the stairs to the parking garage to ask the valet for my car.

"Hello?" I banged on the window "Hello? I need my car." I had to find Chad it couldn't end like this I needed an explanation. Just then a head popped up in the window.

"Yes miss?"

"yes my name is Sonny Monroe and I needed my car it's a baby blue Saab Convertible, It was parked here around 7'oclock yesterday morning."

"Ah yes" He got up and grabbed my keys then exited the booth and went to get my car. At last minute I decided to follow him, I didn't have time for all the formalities now, I could just get in my car and leave from the spot it was in. I had just turn the corner into the row I saw him go down and saw about five spaces down getting into my car I walked toward him as he shut the door and started the car.

"Hey wait its o.k. I can just-"

BOOOM, an ear-splitting sound rang through the air and there was a flash of heat and light

I was thrown back against a car , I felt the window shatter against my back , I felt something burning my leg, I felt a searing pain in my stomach, I felt my head hitting the pavement.

Then I felt nothing at all.

*** OOOOOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! LOL HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!********


	3. Revenge is Sweet

****SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN SWAC**********

CPOV

I Chad Dylan Cooper am a wimp. I know that I had to walk out of Sonny's life to keep her safe but I couldn't make myself go any farther from her then the café across the street. That's where I have been the last three hours. Here in a Café. With my lap top. This was so unbelievably sad, but I couldn't make myself leave and go home. I wanted so badly to run up to the hotel room and crawl back in bed with Sonny. I wanted to be there when she wakes up and to tell her I love her, then spend the whole day with her. But I couldn't if she was in danger every second she was around me. I sighed and got up to go pay for my coffee. I'd been sitting here long enough .It was time to get some work done and find out who this psycho is that's killing off my family. I walked outside and started to my car, the first thing I had to do was start making plans for my mother's funeral then maybe I could go to the police station and ask if I could see the case files they had about my dad's death. Maybe they would lead to something and I could – BBBOOOMM. The ground shook and I automatically dropped to the ground. What was that? I got up and looked around it sounded like it had some from…..

Oh no.

I broke off into a dead run toward the hotel. Please to god let it be a kitchen explosion or gas leak, anything else that had nothing to do with hurting Sonny. But even I wasn't that naïve; I knew in my heart that that blast wasn't an accident and that Sonny's life was in danger. If she still was alive. My heart squeezed in my chest, no Sonny had to be alive she had to. I rushed into the lobby; everyone in the hotel was running around and screaming. I stopped the first person I saw.

"Where was that blast from?" The man slowed down his run toward the door long enough to yell over his shoulder.

"It was from the parking garage I think, it was a big one!" I was already running before he completed his sentence. I flew down the stairwell toward the parking garage the whole time silently chanting in my head please not Sonny Please god let Sonny be O.k... When I burst through the doors I saw a group of security guards running and immediately followed them. When I turned the corner and saw all the fire and ashes and destroyed cars, I felt my heart stop. I saw pieces of cars everywhere, but I knew immediately in my gut that the target was Sonny. I tried to break through the line of guards.

"I need to get through!"

"Sorry no one's allowed till we get to the bottom of this." The guard grabbed me and held down.

"That's my girlfriend's car; I have to know if she's alright."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Son but anyone who was in that car didn't get out alive" I stared up at him. No It can't be, Sonny's alive I know it I feel it in my gut. It can't be, it can't be. The guard slowly let me up. I was to nub to move or think. What was the point if Sonny's not alive?

"I'm sorry for your loss," I just stared at him then turned to walk away. I wish I had never left Sonny this morning I wish I had kissed her more I wish I had gotten to wake up with her in my arms.

I wish I had gotten a chance to tell her I loved her.

I stopped walking and felt tears build up in my eyes. I was so stupid. I could have—

"WAIT THERE'S A GIRL OVER HERE." My head popped up at the sound of the E.M.T's voice. A girl? Could it be? I turned slowly.

"GET THE PARAMEDICS OVER HERE STAT" I ran back,

"A girl what does she looks like?" I tried once again to push through the guards. I looked up at him,

"If it's a girl, then there is a chance that that is my girl friend and I want to see her NOW!" The guard gave in and let my through I made it over to where the paramedics were standing; when I got there they were lifting the girl onto the stretcher. I ran closer to them and looked at her face.

"SONNY!" Her face was bruised and bloodied, she was bleeding from her stomach, and it seemed like there was an object lodged in her stomach. All in all she looked like she'd been through hell.

But at least she was alive

"SONNY CAN YOU HEAR ME BABY?" I rushed to her side just when they were about to lift her into the ambulance.

"Who are you?" One of the paramedics asked me

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm riding in the ambulance with her weather you want me to or not." I hopped in and glared at him daring him to tell me to get out. He just shook his head and closed the door we took off speeding toward the hospital. I was shoved aside as they worked on Sonny. I could tell from all the screaming they were doing that she was in bad shape. She had yet to regain consciousness. In no time we pulled up to the hospital and they were leading Sonny to the emergency room. I tried to follow but one of the nurses held me back.

"I'm sorry but your going have to wait in the waiting room." I wasn't paying attention to her; I was looking into the room. Everyone was running around, and I heard the heart monitors going crazy. Someone yelled "She's bleeding out!" while another screamed "She's lost to much blood, she's crashing!"

"NO SONNY! NO STAY WITH ME PLEASE" I didn't realize I was screaming out loud or that I was fighting the nurse until a big security guard was dragging me away. He sat me in the waiting room and held me in my seat.

"Look you're going to have to calm down or else I'm going to have to escort you from the building." I was breathing hard as I nodded my head. He let go but stood there a minute to make sure that I wasn't going to try and move. Then he left.

I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes. It felt like I was about to cry. I forced the tears back yet again and told myself to be strong. I tried to tell myself that Sonny would be O.k. that she would fight through this but I could still see the doctors racing around franticly, and hear them screaming "She's lost to much blood she's crashing!" It made me feel sick to my stomach. How could I have let this happen? Sonny was everything to me. Less than 24 hours ago she was in my arms

And now she might be dying.

I felt sick how could I live in a world without Sonny in it? I leaned back in my chair. I have to force my mind off this subject. I had to be patient and wait for news. There was only one other thing that was worth thinking about.

Who was the basted that had killed my family, and tried to kill Sonny?

I knew without a fact that they were all connected now. There no such thing as a coincidence this big. Whoever he or she is that did this is going to pay. I won't stop until I find them. But were to begin? Who hated me so much that they would kill my whole family? And then try to kill Sonny? I was drawing up a blank. As I sat there and went over my whole history trying to connect the dots, the doors opened and I looked up. The whole cast of So Random and half of McKenzie falls was walking through the door.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled down the hall. She ran up to me and started talking a mile a minute. "Is Sonny O.k.? Is there any word yet? What happened? I heard a boom and got scared; never did I think that Sonny would be hurt, Oh my god I can't believe this is happening why Sonny she's like the nicest person in the world? Was it an accident? No it couldn't have been. O why Sonny poor poor Son-"Nico came and kissed Tawni to get her to shut up. I silently thanked him.

"There's no word yet, and no I don't think it was an accident" Tawni nodded and opened her mouth to say more, but something in my face must have made her to change her mind. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. Nico and everyone else sat down to and nobody said a word. It was nice to have them here it almost made the waiting bearable.

Almost.

About an hour later a nurse came through the door. The same nurse I had tried to fight to get to Sonny. I was about to apologize when she held up a hand.

"I understand, if it had been my husband in that room I would have fought the devil himself to get to him" I nodded

"So what's the news is Sonny o.k.?" I silently muttered in my head please please please please god please.

She opened her mouth

****LOL DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO STOP HERE EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD. PLEASE KEEP READING! *****

"She's stable right now. The piece of metal that was lodged in her stomach hit a rib thank god and missed all her major organs. She has a concussion and we will need to do an MRI to make sure that there is no bleeding or swelling in the brain. Also she will need stitches for the cuts on her back which we assumed she got when she was thrown back from the blast. There are minor degree burns on one of her legs so we cleaned and bandaged them. She lost a lot of blood so were giving her a blood transfusion. She is pretty banged up and in a lot of pain, are main goal right now is to get her through the night."

"Wait do you mean she could randomly die sometime during the night?" My head was reeling. This all sounded so horrible.

"I doubt it but we can never be sure. Sometimes the body can't withstand this level of trauma, and sometimes there are hidden issues that we don't find or can't see." I slowly sank down in the chair. How could I have let this happen to her? The nurse leaned down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It sounds worse than it is, really she will be fine." I just nodded my head and look at the ground. The nurse squeezed my shoulder then stood up. "Well I'm guessing that you are Mr. Cooper, and since you are listed as Sonny's medical contact I'm going to need you to sign some forms."

"Can I go see her?" I needed to be with her; I needed her to know I was there and would never leave her again. The nurse frowned

"Visiting hours is over and since you're not legally family no one is suppose to be allowed in the room but I think I can make an exception." She turned "But I'm sorry the rest of you are going to have to wait till tomorrow." Everyone nodded and got up to give me a hug. Then they slowly filed out of the room. I signed the papers and went to Sonny's room.

Whoa

She looked worse than I had expected. Her face was bruised and swollen, plus she had a cut running across her fore head. It hurt me to see her like this and know I was the one to cause it. I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Sonny, Oh my god Sonny, I'm sorry I left you, I'll never do it again" I felt the tears rising yet again "I promise whoever did this to you will pay, I swear it." I kissed her hand and then finally I let the tears come.

* * *

A man walked into the hospital lobby and up to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me but I have a question about one of the patients just brought in her name is Sonny Monroe is she alright?" He faked panic and looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give out that information." Then the nurse walked away. He glared after her. He was just about to figure out another way to get the information when another nurse walked up and smiled gently at him.

"Is Sonny Monroe your friend?" The man nodded his head and let his eyes fill up with tears. The nurse patted his hand.

"She's in bad shape but she will be just fine." She patted his hand again and smiled. The men hide his anger and smiled back at her.

"When can I see her?"

"Visiting hours are from 8:00 to 12:00 stop by then." Then she walked away. The man turned and walked out of the hospital. His fist slowly clenched and he grits his teeth. She was alive. This couldn't be. Sonny Monroe's death was supposed to be the final blow to Chad, the cherry on top. He was already behind schedule it had taken longer to kill the old women then he had expected, she was smarter than he had originally thought. But eventual he had won. And now this. This wouldn't do he had to figure out a way to get to Sonny again. He pulled out of the hospital parking garage and by the time he was home a plan had formed in his mind. He smiled; he would kill Sonny and leave Chad all alone in the world. Just like Chad had left him. Then, after Chad had suffered, he would put him out of his misery and kill him to.

Revenge is sweet.

*** SSSOOO WHAT CHA THINK? HORRIBLE? GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW! *****


	4. It's Show Time

******Sorry guys I know its been awhile since I posted a new chapter. And that's really bad because I wrote this chapter two days after I posted the last one! Hope you can forgive me. *******

CPOV

Its been five days and Sonny has yet to wake up. The doctors keep telling me not to worry ,that her body needs time to heal but I cant help it. I'm worried that she's going to slip into a coma or suddenly get worse and I'll lose her forever, and I just couldn't handle that. Everyone's come to visit her, Tawni's been here at least four times. I've been here every single minute that Sonny has. I only leave the room to get food or take a walk. Tawni told me just that morning that I needed to get out of that hospital and go home and sleep in a bed, but I can't do that either. What if Sonny woke up and I wasn't there and she thought I had left her all alone, just like I had that morning.

So I sit here, wait, and worry.

The nurse walked in and smiled at me, we've become very close since Sonny's been here, and since I had tried to fight her

in the hallway. I found out she is 23 and that her name is Marianna but everyone calls her Mari, and that she used to watch McKenzie falls and So Random all the time when it was on. Go figure

"Cooper what are you still doing in here? Didn't I kick you out last night to go home and sleep? Please tell me that you didn't spend the night here again!" Mari glared at me. I smiled

"Of course I didn't" I lied and tried to hide the blanket on the chair from her gaze. " I listen to you and went home, and it was so nice to sleep in my own bed again. You give such good advice" I moved toward her and turned her toward the door.

"Now are you trying to sweet talk me out the door Cooper so I don't look and see that blanket on the chair, and know that you slept here again when I told you not to." She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow at me. I pretended to be offended

"Would I do that?" I flashed her the big smile I was famous for. She laughed and opened her mouth to say something. But the words that came next didn't come out of her mouth.

"Cooper you flirting with the nurses again?"

SPOV

I groaned in agony ,I felt like crap. Everything hurt. I opened my eyes then shut them. It was so bright. I opened them again and blinked till my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked around, I was in the hospital? Why? Then I heard voices

"Cooper what are you still doing in here? Didn't I kick you out last night to go home and sleep? Please tell me that you didn't spend the night here again!" There was a pretty nurse standing by the door and I saw Chad get up and walk toward her.

"Of course I didn't, I listen to you and went home, and it was so nice to sleep in my own bed again. You give such good advice" Chad smiled at her. He was flirting. I almost barfed this was so typical Chad, I'm sitting here dying in bed and he was over there flirting away with the pretty dark-haired nurse with the long legs.

"Now are you trying to sweet talk me out the door Cooper so I don't look and see that blanket on the chair, and know that you slept here again when I told you not to." Goodness gracious and she was flirting back. I hated this women already. She was suppose to be caring for me but there she was flirting with Chad. My stomached turned. I had to admit I was jealous, why couldn't Chad flirt with me like that? I had a flash of Chad looking at me with lust in his eyes and kissing me like he would die without me. What was that? Another fantasy? But it felt so real……

"Would I do that?" Chad smiled at her, the nurse giggled. O.K. enough was enough.

"Cooper are you flirting with the nurses again?" I winced at the sound of my voice, it was scratchy. God how long had I been in the hospital? Chad and that nurse straighten and turned to me. Both there eyes wide like they had just heard a ghost. Chad ran over to me and took my hands.

"Sonny! You're awake! How do you feel?" He looked so concerned. God what had happened to me?

"Like I was hit by a truck." I blinked and looked at him "What happened? Why am I here? How long have I been here?" Chad glanced back at the nurse

"You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head. Chad opened his mouth to say something but then the nurse cut in

"Oh no cooper. No stressing the patient till the doctor gets in here and checks her over. I'll be right back" She patted Chad on the shoulder and they shared a private look then she swept from the room. I glared after her.

"She's pretty." Chad blinked and looked after the nurse

"Who? Mari? I guess I mean why do you care?" Then he looked at me and a slow smile spread across his face. "Why are you jealous?"

"Me! Jealous? Never I'm your friend" I look came over his face "I am just your friend right?" Chad ran a hand through his hair and took my hand.

"Sonny, look-"

"AH I see the patient has finally woken up" I looked over and there was the doctor. "I'm your doctor. My name is Doctor Henderson, and I need to run a few test on you." I forced a smile and squeezed Chad's hand. Please lord someone shoot me.

*********************************Three Hours Later****************************************

"God that was terrifying" I groaned. Chad laughed

"I forgot that you were afraid of doctors" He laughed harder.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny." I got up to go to the bathroom and stumbled a little bit. My muscles weren't working that well. I felt kind of weak.

"Sonny where are you going?" Chad got up to come help me. I waved him off

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I don't need your help for that you kno-" I looked up ant saw my reflection in the mirror. "O MY GOODNESS" I put a hand up to my face and traced the cut that marred my forehead and looked at the bruises that covered my face. "Oh my god" I felt my knees buckle, good thing Chad was there to catch me. He picked me up and put me back on the bed.

"Sonny…" I put my hand up

"Now I need you to tell me the truth what happened to me Chad. How I get out here?!?!" I looked at him. Chad hung his head.

"You've been here five days Sonny….." I looked at him in complete shock

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!!" I was so confused for some reason my memory is clouded. Not gone but I was having trouble recalling things. Chad ran a hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Do you remember going to the Bev. Wilshire? For the reunion?" I closed my eyes and memory's started to come back.

"Yeah I remember, and you came late and we went to dinner, but you left early and…."

"And…" Chad looked at me his eyes guarded like he was worried about what I'd remember and how id take it.

"And… OH MY GOD! We slept together!" I felt my face heat up as I remember that night. Everything we did and what we said. I covered my face with my hands then took them away and shoot a confused glance at Chad. "Wait that still doesn't explain how I got here." Chad looked at me and I could see guilt and pain flash across his face.

"Sonny do you remember the morning after we…" He gestured with his hand. I closed my eyes and searched my head. I remembered going to sleep in his arms and being so happy and then waking up the next morning…

Alone.

Other memory's rushed up being hurt racing to my room then going to get my car, and then the heat and the noise and the pain.

"SOMEONE BLEW UP MY CAR!!!" I screeched. My eyes flew open and I looked at Chad. "Who would do that? Why?"

"We don't know the police are investigating." I laid back on the bed and whimpered in discomforted. The stitches on my back still hurt. So did my head, I went back threw that night and remembered what had lead me to go to my car. The pain and the anger and confusion.

"Why Chad?"

"Sonny I told you we don't know anything the police-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I leaned up on my elbows. "Why did you leave that morning? Do you know what it was like to wake up alone and feel like some cheap whore. Why did you leave Chad?" Chad looked at me. "I want the truth and I want it now"

"Sonny-" He paused

"Either tell me the truth, the whole truth Chad, or get out. Since you seem to have no problem leaving girls alone in bed." I glared at him. He flinched and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Its complicated, I'm sorry but I can't, not yet"

"Then get out."

"Sonny-"

"Leave!" Chad got up and walked to the door. My heart was breaking with every step he took. I closed my eyes. I heard the door open and close. I covered my face up and cried.

"Sonny" I opened my eyes and saw Chad standing over the bed. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. "I'm not leaving you. Not like this."

"Then tell me the truth, please. Why did you leave me?" He looked at me.

"I thought I was protecting you."

"From what?"

"I can't explain that right now. But I will when you feel better. I swear I'll tell you everything. But right now I need you to concentrate on healing and I don't want you to worry." He sat down in the chair next to bed and looked at me. "And I'm not leaving you so don't even ask, now go to sleep" I looked at him and almost smiled.

"O.k. Doctor Chad I'm going to sleep but this conversation isn't over." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*********************************Three Weeks Later ***************************************

CPOV

"Stop complaining Sonny and just deal with it!" God she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I don't see why you won't let me just go home I can take care of myself!" She crossed her arms and pouted. She was so cute when she was angry.

"No your going to come live with me where I can keep an eye on you. Plus your doctor said that you can't over strain yourself"

"O shove it Cooper. Why do you want me to stay with you so bad anyway?" She looked at me. I remained silent. I still haven't told her the whole truth. I wanted to keep Sonny safe so I used the doctor excuse to get her to move in with me, but I knew I had to tell her sooner or later. We pulled into my drive way.

"Because I care Sonny. And I need to know that your safe." Dang did I say that out loud. Maybe she won't pick up on that.

"Safe? Safe from what?" I silently cursed.

"I don't know everything, here let me help you with your stuff." I tried to get out of the car but Sonny stopped me.

"Chad I'm much better now. So will you please tell me what's going on?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. I leaned my head back on the seat.

"O.K. The night you and I slept together … was the same night my mother supposedly committed suicide."

"O Chad I'm so sorry" She wrapped her arms around me we sat like that for a long moment, then she pulled back . " Wait supposedly?"

" I think… I know… Look Sonny there is no easy way to say this with out sounding crazy, but I … there is someone I believe that has been killing everyone I care about, my dad, my mom, and then you." I kept my head down I couldn't look her in the eyes. I felt her hand brush my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I had a private investigator look into both my parents deaths and something isn't adding up. Sonny I can understand if you don't want to be around me I'm putting your life in danger all the time. If you want to leave I won't fight you" Sonny grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Chad you must be insane if you think that I would leave you alone like this there is no way. I care about you to you know" I gazed into her eyes. I could feel our faces getting closer, I don't know who lend in first but all of a sudden we were kissing fiercely, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her out of her seat and onto my lap. Sonny moaned when I thrust my tongue inside her mouth. Man she tasted like heaven, I just couldn't get enough. She moved her hands down my shirt toward my pants and unzipped them, I groaned when I felt her hands slid over me, and harden even more.

"Man Sonny you don't know what you do to me" I whispered against her lips. She laughed softly

"O I think I could guess" Then she kissed her way down my neck. O.k. this was getting a little out of hand, Sonny's still recovering and I couldn't take her like some random chick in a car. I grabbed her hands

"Sonny stop, we can't do this" Her eyes snapped open, she looked so shocked.

"What do you mean? Why can't we?" I shook my head, and removed her from my lap back into her own seat.

"Your still recovering" I winced as I zipped my pants back up. I was so aroused I was almost bursting through the zipper.

"O I see" Sonny's voice was ice cold. She got out of the car got her bags and stormed toward the house. I got out and ran after her.

"Sonny what is your problem?" She threw down her luggage and walked toward the guest bedroom. She knew where it was we had been to each others houses about a million and one times. Before she could get there I grabbed her and spun her toward me.

"Sonny what the hell is your problem!"

"You know what Cooper if you didn't want me all you had to do was say so! Then I would stop throwing myself at you and save us all the embarrassment!" She whirled away from me and ran for the door. I raced after her and almost caught her but lost my footing on the hallway rug, she slammed the door in my face and locked it.

"Sonny open up this door right now!" I was so mad I could punch threw a wall. How could she think I didn't want her? And she locked me out of a room in MY house!

"NO!" I growled in frustration. I felt my phone start ringing in my pocket. I ignored it.

"SONNY! OPEN UP OR ELSE"

"Or else what?" She retorted My phone rang again I snapped it open

"WHAT!" I yelled into the receiver

"Mr. Cooper? This is Detective Weathers. I have made a major breakthrough in the case and I need you to come down to my office immediately." I looked at the door

"It can't wait?" I didn't want to leave Sonny here alone but with the way she was acting right now I knew she wouldn't come with.

"Uh no I don't think it can sir" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"O.k. I'll be down as soon as I can." I snapped my phone shut, and knocked lightly on Sonny's door.

"Sonny will you please open the door so we can talk?" I waited in silence for a few minutes before I heard the lock switch and Sonny opened the door. I smiled

"See was that so hard" She glared

"What do you want?" I grabbed her around the waist and tugged her to me then kissed her long and hard.

"I want you Sonny" I said when I pulled away, "Every second" I kissed her on her cheek "Of every minute" I kissed her on the other cheek "Of everyday" and I kissed her on her forehead over her scar "But I wasn't about to have sex with you in a car when you just got out of the hospital this morning, it wouldn't be right"

"I know I'm sorry I've been kind of moody lately" She ran her hands down my back and laid her head on my shoulder "Plus I'm kind of tired I think I'll go take a nap" I stroked her hair

"I have to go down to my private investigators office, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No I'm really tired I just want to sleep" She sounded like she was about to fall asleep right there. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"O.k. but I'll be back as fast as I can. Be safe don't go outside or leave any windows open or-"

"or open the door for strangers. I get it mom." She rolled her eyes and closed them

"I'm serious Sonny stay here o.k." I got up and moved to the door then looked back "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Then I left.

I walked into detective Weathers office.

"What you got for me?" I sat down in the chair. He turned the video screen toward me.

"Member how you said that all the cameras at you moms place came back clear?"

"Yes I remember I looked through them myself"

"I know and you were right everything looked fine at your moms place every camera showed everything to be exactly how it should be, but the cameras from her neighbors house across the street picked up something different." The screen moved and I could see a guy leaving my moms house wait he looked so familiar….. " See I believe that this guy tampered with you moms security footage and-"

"Wait can you zoom in on his face?"

"well sure but-"

"Just do it!" He zoomed and what I saw made my heart drop. "OH MY GOD!" I tore from the room and raced for my car. I had to get home, Sonny's in danger. I remembered are conversation

"_or open the door for strangers. I get it mom." _Sonny's voice rang in my head

To bad this guy wasn't a stranger.

SPOV

Dang did Chad have anything good around here to eat? I fished the empty cabinets and looked behind the bottles of booze. I wanted to make a home cook meal for him but it didn't look like it was going to happen unless I could make a meal out of milk, cereal, pop tarts, frozen dinners, and alcohol. I heard a knock on the front door. I looked at the cabinets and sighed again then started toward the front door. Well I guess frozen dinners are on the menu tonight. I reached for the door and was about to open it when I remembered what Chad said.

" _Be safe Sonny…..I don't know what I would do if I lost you" _My heart started thumping just remembering it. So he really does care about me, but does he love me? I shook my head and glanced at the door. Well better safe then sorry. I looked out of the peephole and smiled at the face looking back at me. I opened the door.

"Hey!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you got released from the hospital and came over to see you." I smiled then something in my brain clicked. I was at Chad's house, and I didn't even know I was coming here until after I was released from the hospital. How did he know? I stepped back from him

"How did you know I was here?" His smile slid off his face.

"Well I just figured Chad would take you here to watch you." I looked at his face, his excuse sounded plausible but something about his eyes, they looked cold and mean.

"Uh I'm really tired I think you should leave." I slowly backed away. He smiled and walked forward, staking me like he was a cat and I was the big fat mouse.

"Why I just got here? Don't you want to catch up? I've missed you"

"No I really think you should go!" I was scared and shaking, I looked at the phone. I had to find a way to get help. I reached behind me and grasped what felt like a glass dish of some sort. I looked up at my attacker his face had lost all traces of it attempted open friendliness

"Come on Sonny, just come quietly and I promise I won't hurt you" He smiled wickedly "yet" I felt a chill run down my spin. Then he lunged for me. I threw the dish and it hit him square in the forehead, he went down with a thunk. I ran to my bed room and locked the door, then opened the window I thought about jumping but knew I couldn't my body was still recovering and couldn't take much more. Plus Chad had a huge yard and there was no way I could out run him if it came to that. I left the window open ,hoping he would think I has jumped, grabbed my phone and ran into the closet, I dialed 911.

"SONNY!!!!" I heard him kick the door. Oh my goodness 911 had put me on hold! I started praying to god that someone would answer the phone! He kicked the door again and again and each time my heart stopped. Till finally the door gave way "SONNY!" he yelled then walked toward the window and looked out. I tried not to breath or make a sound, he then cursed turned around and walked out the door.

"Hello?" I jumped when I heard the voice on the other side of the phone

"Yes yes I need help there's an intruder in my friends house and his trying to kill me!"

"O.k. just stay calm and stay on the line we're tracing the call and will sending units over to help" I breathed a sigh of relief and set the phone down and shut my eyes. I had made it he hadn't-

The closet door swung open and he reached in and grabbed me by the throat.

"You almost had me you little bitch!" I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it with a cloth.

"that's right you won't escape me. Not this time" Then everything went black.

CPOV

I drove like a mad man back to my house. It usually took twenty minutes to drive back home from the investigators office but I did it in ten. When I pulled in my drive way and saw the police lights I knew I was too late. I ran up to the house leaving the car running, I grabbed the first police officer

"What happened here! Is she o.k.?"

"I'm sorry but I can't-"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" I screamed at him

"Are you Mr. Cooper?" another police officer asked me

"Yes I am" I pushed pass the first guy and was lead inside

" When we got here the front door was wide open so we entered the house to find one of the bedroom doors is smashed in, and this message on the wall maybe you know what it means." I looked at the wall.

I HAVE SONNY CHAD AND ILL KILL HER UNLESS YOU MEET ME WERE MY LIFE ENDED AND YOURS BEGAN

I blinked what does that mean… were my life ended and your began? I turned away and looked at the floor.

"What is this stain on the floor?" I asked but had a sinking feeling that I knew already

"Uh well we suspect that that is blood. There another stain in the living room and drips on the stairs" I felt my stomach turn and ran into the bathroom. I threw up everything I had in my stomach and more then reached over to the counter to grab a towel wiped my face and sank to the floor. I couldn't breath. What would I do if Sonny was hurt of ended up dead because of me? Sonny meant everything to me now nothing else mattered in my life….

My life. My head snapped up. I knew where he had taken Sonny. I got up and ran out of the bathroom pass the cops and climbed in my car. I speed away down toward the highway. I hoped that I was right , I couldn't lose Sonny.

MPOV

I looked over at Sonny, she was still out like a light. I had probably used to much of the gas on her but I didn't care I had a gigantic cut on my head from were she knocked me in the head with that plate, and it hurt like a bitch. I looked around the room everything was set, now all I needed was Chad. I chuckled at the message I had left him. I knew he would figure it out then come to me. Things would go my way from now on.

But in case they didn't I had rigged the building to blow sky high. I laughed again it was nice to be prepared. I just wish my partner was here, I pulled out my phone to call her when I heard a car pull up outside the building. I smiled finally he was here.

It was show time

*******OMG! WHO HAS SONNY? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? WHO'S THE MANS PARTNER??? **

**lol So I know some of you guys are probably cursing me right now. I thought about telling you who it was in this chapter but I didn't for two reasons. **

**1) I'm not sure who its going to be yet ( Any Ideas? I want a completely shocking character nobody would guess)**

**2) I like keeping people guessing. (sorry I knew its cruel) **

**Don't worry the next Chapter will be up by Sunday so I won't keep you guessing to long. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. **

**p.s. I don't own SWAC blah blah blah you know the drill*******


	5. Monsters

**Ok I wrote this Chapter like a year ago, no joke, and I just found it in my laptop when I was cleaning it out. I know how much you guys have wanted me to finish this story so I've decided that I'm going to finish it just for you. What happened with this story was I decided to make Emotional Overload and took some of this plot to put in there but when I was reading the stories over I think I can make them different enough that they can be their own stories. So Like I said I wrote this one a year ago and I'm to lazy right now to go through and edit so you're getting basically a first draft. But don't worry the next chapter will be edited and everything. **

**CPOV**

As Chad pulled into the parking lot of Condor Studios and raced to save Sonny, memories flashed through his head. He remembered his first time coming here and how much had changed.

"_O.k. Chad no matter what happens we will always be friends right?" Grady said. He sounded nervous. _

"_Of course! What would I do without you?" Chad smiled reassuringly, trying not to give away how nervous he was to. "Now come on let's get this over with" They got out of the car and walked toward the studio doors. They were casting for a lead role in a new teen drama called McKenzie Falls, and Chad's mom had gotten him and his friend Grady auditions. They had been friends since the third grade and couldn't imagine growing apart. They waited in the office together and then Grady's name was called and he looked back at Chad before he walked in and Chad flashed him a thumbs up sign. When they came out and called his name Grady gave him a pat on the shoulder and wished him luck. They asked him questions and told him to read a few lines then said they would call him at a later date if he was being considered. Three days later they called him and said he got the job; they also called Grady and said they wanted him to star on another show they were producing. He and Grady went out to celebrate and a week later he started filming for McKenzie falls. Little did he know then nothing would be the same again. _

_That was the day he went from being Chad to Chad Dylan Cooper._

_That's when the life he had now began. _

Chad started to run faster and tried to figure out how his best friend could have turned into such a monster.

**GPOV**

Grady smiled, he was finally going to get back at Chad for everything he'd done. Everything Grady had ever wanted Chad had gotten. The lead on a hit show, His first Crush, Fame, even his mother's love.

_Grady walked to Chad's house so he could talk to him. He had been acting so strange since he started filming McKenzie Falls. He didn't call to hang out, wouldn't talk to him when they saw each other at work, didn't even acknowledge his presence when he was in a room. Grady couldn't figure out if something was bugging him or if he himself had done something wrong. He walked up the drive to the house and walked in because the door was open. He walked pass the living room and was surprise to see his mother in the living room with Chad's mom and Chad. It wasn't surprising that she was over here, she was friends with Chad's mom Charlene, but she had told Grady that she was going to a spa appointment. He walked toward the door about to say hi when he heard his mother _

"_Oh Chad I'm not surprise that you got the star role. Truth is poor Grady never had a chance. His not nearly as talented as you are" Grady felt a knife twist in his stomach. His mom and him had never gotten along, she had always found him a disappointment but he had never heard her say out loud what she really thought of him. It didn't matter Chad would stick up for him at any moment now. _

"_O Grady has his own talents but acting isn't one of them, I mean their never really was any competition" Chad drawled, another knife hit Grady, and this one in the heart. _

"_Ha how right you are! He is great at many things such as eating, embarrassing me and himself, and always showing up when he's not wanted." Grady stepped closer to the wall. For a minute he thought they had noticed him, but soon they carried on with their conversation. _

"_Now Now you guys are being awfully cruel. Grady is a wonderful boy. He just isn't cut out for show business that's all. I mean have you seen that dreadful show "So Random"? They must have really run out of ideas" Chad's mom was the only one to stick up for him. Too bad she also insulted him in the same sentence. Grady turned and fled the house no longer able to hear any more, and he ran all the way home. He walked into his bed room and slammed the door, now he was truly alone in the world. No one was there for him, not his mother, not his best friend, not even his dad who had walked out on him and his mom three years ago. Grady felt the tears run down his face. As Grady sat in his room his sadness and grief turned into anger and resentment. How could Chad abandon him? They were supposed to be best friends! Grady was going to make life hell for Chad Dylan Cooper if it was the last thing he did. He called his So Random cast mates and told them what Chad had said._

_That's how the rivalry between So Random and McKenzie Falls began_

Grady frowned at the memory, even now it was a little painful to recall. Who would have thought it would have taken him nearly a decade to finally get his revenge on Chad. He looked at Sonny she really was beautiful. He remembered another beautiful girl that both he and Chad had loved…..

_Grady watched Mandy as she talked to Tawni and swirled her gorgeous red hair around her finger, and he smiled. He was going to ask her out, if it was the last thing he did. Nico came and sat next to him. He looked at Grady and shook his head. Grady had been crushing on Mandy for about five months now. _

"_Dude just go ask her out the worst she could say is no" Grady smiled at Nico. The two had gotten pretty close since filming had started and he was starting to fill the void that not having Chad as a best friend had left. _

"_Yeah your right! All she can say is no and that's not so bad. We can go on being friends" _

_Too bad Nico was wrong. No wasn't the worst thing Mandy could say. _

"_I'm sorry Grady but I'm kinda going out with Chad now…" Grady looked into her beautiful green eyes and felt his heart breaking. Chad? How could she date Chad? As the months went by Chad and Mandy got closer and closer and Grady got angrier and angrier. Chad was flaunting Mandy in his face. Everywhere that's Grady went there was Chad and Mandy holding hands, making out, getting lost in each other's eyes. It was sickening. Wasn't it good enough that Chad had his mother's admiration, something he could never get, why did he have to have Mandy to? That's when Grady had started formulating a plan, a plan that would result in getting Mandy fired. _

_If Grady couldn't have her then no one here could. _

Grady smiled at his younger self's devious mind. He was so proud. But again his plan backfired and while he got Mandy fired, he got Sonny hired. And that was another girl he liked but fell for Chad charms. But he had to give her props she held out for a long time. So Chad hadn't just gotten one of Grady's crushes he had gotten two. And if all that wasn't enough he had also gotten his best friend…..

_It was towards the end of So Random and McKenzie Falls and the rivalry had ended. Everyone was cool with everyone else. On this particular night Grady was sitting in his dressing room with a bottle of tequila trying to get as drunk as he could as fast as possible. He and Nico had just had a fight, and it hadn't been pretty. He couldn't remember what had started the fight but it had ended with Nico storming out. There was a knock at the door. _

"_Come in" Grady slurred. Chad walked in and looked a little taken back by what he saw. _

"_Grady? Man are you O.k.?" _

"_Yea just fine perfect. What do you care Cooper?" Chad sat down next to him _

"_Well I'm not sure if I care but I am a little worried." He looked over at Grady and Grady did see a hint of concern in his eyes "Plus you used to be my best friend you know you can tell me anything right?"Grady smiled. Yeah he and Chad were friends, so isn't one of the duties of a friend to sit there and listen while another friend insults someone. So Grady in a moment of drunken stupidity trusted Chad Dylan Cooper and told him every hateful thought he had every had about Nico. Chad had listen to every bit and had even encouraged him to let his feelings out, so he did. _

_The next day Nico confronted him and said that he heard everything he had said the other night and that they could no longer be friends. Grady was shocked, how Nico could have heard… unless. Grady's eyes widened, how could he have trusted Chad? Chad had somehow set him up and now he was alone in the world again! A couple week later So Random and McKenzie Falls were cancelled and replaced with new shows, and Grady went back to living with his mother in the house he bought for her. _

Grady gritted his teeth. How could he have been so stupid? Drunk or not he should have known not to trust Chad Dylan Cooper.

_A year ago when his mom had died and Grady was at a lost with what to do with himself he was approached by a girl. She became a friend to him and had helped him realize who was to blame for how his life turned out. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper _

_Together they came up with a plan to destroy Chad. They were going to kill everyone he cared about. Lucky for them there was really only three people. Four if you included Chad himself. Killing the dad was simple, Chad's dad had already had a drinking problem. All Grady had to do was send a couple frightening notes (which his partner later destroyed) to get him off the wagon, then one night Grady trailed his dad home from work. Chad's dad stopped at a bar and from the glasses surrounding him Grady knew he was exceptionally drunk. Grady smiled as he watched him, one thing you could always count on a alcoholic to do was drink. So when Chad's dad, despite the bartenders warnings, went to his car to drive home Grady sped ahead of him. He knew which way he took home to he parked his car and waited. He saw Chad's dad pull around the curve and had to admit he was driving really well for how drunk he was. Grady then stepped out in front of his car. Chad's dad swerved and ran his car off the road and over the partition his car rolled multiple times before it came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Grady went down to check and see if he was dead then called the police saying he had seen a car and the driver had appeared intoxicated and the address were I had seen him last at. Then got in his car and drove away. A few weeks later he heard from Tawni that they had ruled the dad's death as a drunk driving accident. _

But killing the old women had been harder. He had needed a few months to gain access to her security cameras, which he did thanks to his partner, and then he needed to gain access to the type of pills he needed. Once he did all that, then he had walked right onto the property and had switched out the mom's anti depressant pills with something stronger. Then he hide in her room and waited till after she had taken them, he poured all her pills down the toilet and left. That was all it took. Then he drove over to put the bomb on Sonny's car, there was no need to be subtle about that one, they would never catch him and if they did who cared he had done what he wanted. But then that had backed fired. Good thing he had thought of a plan B. Soon it would all be over soon Grady would have his ultimate revenge. He would leave Chad all alone just like Chad had left him so many times before. He had stolen every person from him that had ever mattered! But now Grady was about to take the one person from Chad that he knew he couldn't live without. Just then the doors opened and there stood Chad.

**CPOV**

Chad breathed heavily and looked at his old friend and wondered again how he had never guessed that Grady was a monster. But what Chad had forgotten is that monsters aren't born,

They're created.

**Next one should be up before Monday!**


End file.
